I want you to want me
by phoenixlight0314
Summary: At fifteen Sasuke is single word perfect. He has perfect family, perfect life. Most of all he has perfect lover. If only he has his perfect lover's love. Sasunaru one sided Narusaku.


**Chapter 1- Sasuke **

It's normal day in Konoha high. In school there are always noises, lively sounds around. As usual Sasuke walked toward his friends trying not to be crushed by girls. Friends, Sasuke still didn't find out how he became friends with them. After all he isn't people person. Maybe it's because of dobe that his ''friends'' still stay around him. Friends he means creepy Sai, lazy looking Shikamaru, none stop eating Choiji, silent Shino and overly hyper kiba and bunch of weird kids. It's not like he's any better. Well judging by the way dobe always say he's broody emo freak, there must be some problem in him too. It's not like he'll admit anyone that maybe dobe was right about something once. In other word he is the one of the freaks in school. But his brother is different story all together. He's in school's basketball team and everyone (well he means every girl and maybe some guys) loves him and rest of them jealous of him. But there is still respect. Love or hate respect was one of the things Itachi has never lacked in his life. It's still wonder that Itachi himself is like him or maybe even freak than his brother but still being main focus of crowd. Sasuke thinks his friends are different from crowd not by weirdness but about their point of view. Actually he respects them for it.

Speaking of devils, there they stood in front of locker obviously nothing better do. And lucky for him girls weren't there.

As expected Kiba make first move. His eyes held same playful sparkle when he feels like being funny.

''Itachi-kun kiss me, Itachi-kun marry me .'' he make horrible noises like Itachi's fan girls. Then all of the sudden his voice darkened. ''How can he be so popular? It's not even fair.'' Kiba mattered under his breath obviously jealous.

It seemed as usual Sai decided to ignore Kiba's bubbling and stepped forward

'' Where is Naruto?'' The question brought everyone's attention to Sasuke whose eyes narrowed.

''He said he might can't make it first class. And stop asking stupid questions. It's not like I'm his mother or something. '' Sasuke said angrily.

It's almost tradition Sasuke to bring Naruto to school. It might be not unusual thing if Naruto's house was on the way but Sasuke always changes direction to Naruto's house anyways.

''How odd he said to me yesterday he will come early to ask Sakura about today's homework.'' Kiba muttered. Again he didn't notice warning looks from other guys in time. Shino and choiji glared at Kiba who only understand what he just said. Kiba sent apologetic look and shrugged.

''Troublesome.'' Shika shrugged. Sasuke silently opened his locker others look at him with pained look.

''Don't look at me like this.'' All averted their eyes other direction. ''Why do you always look like this every damn time there is something happen? '' Sasuke asked with snarl.

''We're just worried'' Sai said quietly.

''Well not be, I'm fine.''

''Do you really otouto?'' More husky voice asked from behind him.

''Aniki what are you doing here. Don't you have class?'' Sasuke asked bit surprised from his own outburst.

''Of course I have. Just want to tell you mother and father will be late today as well as me. So house is yours till twelve and no alcohol or party. If I caught you with any of it you're dead. I know you won't do stupid things but I can't really say for your friends there.'' He pointedly looked at Kiba. Kiba's cheek colored instantly.

''Hey'' Kiba shouted angrily which is interrupted by Kisami.

''Hey little Itachi how are you?'' Itachi's blue haired friend came out behind locker. He is odd one. He has ice blue hair and his tooth very sharp just like Suegetsu's. Sasuke secretly thought they might be sibling not that he'll tell them. They didn't like each other beside he likes his life thank you very much.

''Kisami stop calling him like that. '' While itachi warned him Sasuke just glared. 'stupid aniki and his stupid friends'.

''Where is your blonde friend?'' Shark boy asked trying to distract them. Itcahi's glare sharpened.

''I don't know.'' Sasuke answered. 'What's with them today?'It's not like he can't come school alone.'

''What are you guys all doing front of my locker?'' Said blonde asked sleepily. His soft voice made them take sharp breath.

''God naruto don't scare me like this. I swear my heart is gonna stop working one day because of you sneaky skill.'' Kiba muttered while holding his chest.

''Oh come on don't be drama queen. Beside it's your fault not being aware about your surround.'' Naruto said still rubbing his eyes. Old habbit die hard even when he's going to fall he still has energy to argue with Kiba and rest of them listened their childish words.

''Well then I'm going to go to my class. And don't forget about my word.'' With that Itachi made his way to his class with much difficult than Sasuke because of fan girls. Sasuke sometimes feels sorry for Itachi which is short lived. Itachi can be bastard. He shifted his eyes to Naruto.

''Naruto? Didn't you say you're not coming?''

''I tried to tell you I'm awake but your phone was busy. So I came here with bus.'' Naruto yawned end of sentence obviously still sleepy he looked like he will collapse anytime.

''Dobe did you play all night _again_?'' Naruto only nodded and pouted. ''I can't help it. It was so awesome. When I finished it's already fast five. '' Sasuke just shook his head.

''Let's go to nurse. I'm sure she will let you take nap there.'' Shizune is kind women who love students all with her heart. And she has soft spot for Naruto. Then again Naruto's all friend love him because of blonde's caring nature. Only if some people see what he is seeing then there won't be so much hurt in Naruto's eyes. He started to lead almost sleeping Naruto to hall.

Nurse's room isn't far, they reach there pretty fast. He slowly opened door met with Shizuna who's sitting behind her desk writing something. Slowly she looked upo from paper front of her and gasped.

'' Sasuke-kun what…? Oh god is Naruto-kun alright?'' She rushed to them in blink. Her eyes checking any injures from Naruto's body. Sasuke snorted

''He is okay I just want to lie him down. Idiot didn't sleep enough last night and he is dead tired. I don't think he will understand anything in this state. '' She looked relieved. Naruto is now almost sleep walking.

He put Naruto in the bed and put the hair out of his face while trying to not think about loss of warmth from his side. Sasuke blamed it on Naruto body warmth. Blonde's body always remain warm even in the coldest season his body heat never decreased..

''You should probably head to your class. I'll tell you when he wake up.'' His trace of thought was interrupted by Shizuna's soft.

''Okay. And thank you.'' He gave one last glance to the sleeping figure and headed to the door. Kakashi probably late today so he didn't think he is missing much.

She smiled at him softly like she knew something. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

After two classes Sasuke head to lunch because Naruto woke up before Sasuke's class finished and said he is gonna hung out with Sakura till lunch break. After short nap Naruto's voice sounded lot better. Probably idiot wasted not just one night but whole weekend to play game. It's hard to stop naruto when he's so determined to do it.

When he reached to their table Naruto and kiba is talking with each other which surprising considering they always argue in moment they left together. Neji and Hinata are sat silently beside them reading book maybe doing their home works. For Hyuuga their grade is very important thing. Their uncle demanded always perfect score because he wanted to them to take family business. If they do other things beside homework or read books they would be probably one of those popular kids here. For Uchiha they don't have to try hard, even without it his grade always high. So because he didn't care much about grade and Shikamaru is too damn lazy to make effort they're still remaining best students in school.

Now that he look around there is only four of them.

''H-hello Sasuke-san'' Hinata muttered shyly to him. Sasuke just nodded and take sit. Sasuke sat opposite of Naruto and beside Neji.

''Where is the rest of gang?''

''Ino shikamaru and choiji probably they had Orochimaru's class.'' Neji said for them still not looking up from his work.

''Yeah probably ''. He sat there silently listening Naruto kiba's talk and paper noise Neji Hinata making. He will never admit it aloud. But he like sitting like this just listening. It makes him comfortable and surprising enough more alive.

Too soon silent broke by Naruto's loud voice.

''Hey Sakura-chan come sit with us.'' Pink haired girl titled his head her ''other'' friend's direction and tell them something he didn't make it. Probably said she's going to our table. Naruto grinned ear to ear when Sakura turn to them but soon turned fear when he looked at her face. She looked like she's going to kill someone. Sasuke grunted there will never be silent around them. On the second thought he can eat his lunch on the roof. He can also draw some more there. He run his eyes to door behind Sakura and can see Ino shikamaru and choiji coming. Great now he can't slip without anyone noticing him. Timing is suck.

''Naruto you … you said you'll meet me in morning. I came here early and waited you hour. **Hour **Naruto whole hour''

''Sakura-chan I overslept. I'll never do it again so please gomen nasai. '' Again Naruto's voice became much milder around Sakura. Sakura huffed and pulled sit beside Naruto.

''Hi Ino pig. Is it me or you looked even fatter? '' Sakura smirked. She always does it, always poking Ino who always snapped. Why can't they be more normal every once in awhile?


End file.
